Too late to apologize
by CHOWY
Summary: What happens when Asuka's dreams of Ryo & her are all crushed  by Ryo himself? Royalshipping! Please R&R! :D


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own YugiohGX or any of the characters mentioned. Please R&R people:) Royalshipping (kinda). Well yup, enjoy the story, no? Do click that submit reviews button:D Peaceeeeeeee out!**

* * *

Love, what was love? I spent years trying to figure out this inanimate object that eluded me as soon as I thought I had gotten hold of it. Years and years of confusion. Everyday I found myself pondering over the meaning of love.

But then, one day, it just hit me. How I felt for him, that was love. How I wished to see him everyday, every minute. How my eyes always searched the room for him. How, everyday without fail, before I fell asleep, my thoughts were all centered on him.

Ryo.

I thought this was friendship, pure, simple friendship. But then, I finally realised I was just running away from the truth. I had known all along, I had felt it in my heart. But I had made a mistake by letting my head secondguess my heart, and in doing so, lost him.

He changed. Everyone said he changed. I refused to face the truth, refused to see reason, refused to see the worried glances sliding my way. I started to isolate myself, I could not bear it. He couldnt have changed, could he? In my heart, he would always be Ryo. He would never change. He was always there for me, he loved me, he cared for me, he treasured me, he understood me. He was the first one I cared for, the first one I truly could give up anything for. We understood each other too well, with one simple glance, we could see into each other's soul and innermost thoughts.

How could he possibly change? These thoughts ran through my mind as I pushed a filthy hand through bedraggled hair. I let out a short laugh. Those people, those people whom called themselves _friends_, they didnt understand. What did they know?

Everyday was a mental torture. Everyday was a new fresh day, not for new possibilites but for more pain and torture. I was emotionally and physically tired and wornout. In my head, my feelings argued against reason. It was a neverending battle, a battle which sapped me of my energy, which made me reticent and withdrawn, snapping at even my closest friends.

All this went on. Until one day..

He came back.

* * *

"Zane."

The first word which I had uttered in days, and yet, my eyes did not believe what I saw. He was back again. Immense joy coursed through me as a wide smile seemingly split my face into two, the first smile in days.

"You're back.."

Tears blocked my vision, as I hastily wiped it away. I would not let tears ruin this happy reunion of ours. I held out willing and slightly trembling hands to him.

He did not even speak. All Ryo did was simply incline his head with a bored glance around the academy. His gaze lingered on two pretty, tall girls as his eyes travelled the length of their bodies. He did not even bother to take my hands.

_This was not happening!_

My mind was thrown into utter confusion. Did Ryo just do what I thought he did? Did he just look at those girls? Did he just push me away? What was happening here? Was I mistaken all along - maybe, just maybe, he wasn't even in love with me?

_No!_ my heart screamed._ You must have misintepreted it. How could Ryo ever do it?_

_Finally, you realised it._ A voice resounded in my mind. _How stupid can you be? You took so long to realise it. Stupid stupid stupid._

I put my hands to my head. My head was about to split into two. Ryo glanced uninterestedly at me. Then a small smile crossed his face, transforming his features at that instant. At that smile, I smiled happily. I was right! He had not changed at all. He still cared about me; he probably was going to ask after me!

"You look stupid like that, Asuka." His smile widened - into a smirk.

My jaw dropped open. Was this Ryo talking? The Ryo I knew? That couldnt be! He was probably laughing at me, it was just harmless teasing. We did it all the time, didnt we?

_Stupid girl._ The voice became a lazy, mocking drawl. _When are you ever going to wake up? Look at his face. Does he look like he's joking? Does he look like he even cares whether you live or die? _

"Shut up!" I burst out. "Just shut up!" A mortified look crossed my face as I recalled who was standing in front of me. "Ryo, Im really sorry. I didnt mean to do that.. I was talk -- I mean, I wasn't talking about you!" The words tumbled out of my mouth, I was begging now and he knew it. I knew I must look almost pathetic, begging him. But he was Ryo, he would give in.. wouldn't he?

Wrong.

"God, Asuka. What did this place do to you anyway? It's turning you into a madwoman!" He raised one of his eyebrows as he smirked mercilessly at me. "Well, you were kind of dull before, but now, you're positively crazy!" He laughed uproariously.

_Doesn't this prove it?_ The voice in my head resounded again. I could almost picture it's victorious smile. _You stupid, stupid girl. I can't believe you were under his spell for so long._

_What happened to him?_ My heart countered. It was aching, full to the burst. _Something must have changed him, but I can change him back. Im sure I can._

"Ryo? Are you tired or something?" I managed a wan smile. "Why don't you go rest for a while? I can take you around the campus, later?" I gazed pleadingly at him.

"Oh yes, I am tired." A devilish smile crossed his face as he slid his hand around my waist, drawing me close. The physical contact made me sizzle with electricity and energy. I gazed hopelessly up at him. Then, his next sentence crushed all my remaining hopes.

"We can go up to my room. We could have some fun." He caressed my face as his hand stole up my thigh, going under my skirt as I stared, dumbstruck at him. "I've missed you, Asuka. You are so irresistible. No man could ever stand you." His hand rested on my cunt, as I pushed him away.

"Ryo I am NOT that kind of person." I stared indignantly at him. I felt a dull ache in my chest, a wild roaring in my ears. This is the sound of my heart breaking to pieces, I thought.

"You aren't? Asuka, you surprise me sometimes." He reached for me, as I almost stumbled over my feet trying to get back. All the love I felt for him disippated in a moment. This monster - how could I ever even feel love for me? Disgust and anger overwhelmed me.

"Shut up! You really have changed like everyone said! I was stupid enough not to know it. You disgust me." I spat out, the dull ache in my chest lessening, but my heart becoming lighter and lighter every second. "Goodbye."

I turned away. My heart felt lighter and lighter by the second. The tears started dropping from my face, for the time which I had wasted on him - months and months!

"Hell Kaiser, you jerk." I muttered to myself, then started laughing almost maniacally, tears running quickly down my face. Months and months wasted on that jerk! Emotional heartbreak and weariness, for a guy which didn't even deserve me at all!

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw Jasmine, my best friend, the one whom I had scorned, mocked, and rejected cruelly for months and yet she had never given up on me.

"Asuka? Are you okay?" Her voice was brimming with concern, love written all over her face.

"Jasmine.." I buried myself in her embrace as I sobbed. "I was wrong, I was so wrong... I thought that he was good... when everyone said he wasn't..."

"Hush. I'll be here, Asuka." A smile crossed Jasmine's face. "Welcome back."

**Welcome back.**

* * *

**R&R:D**


End file.
